


Lew i Wąż

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [85]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Louis, M/M, Slytherin Liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwart. Liam jest ślizgonem na trzecim roku, a Louis pierwszoklasistą w Gryffindorze. Ogólnie od początku Liam dokucza Louisowi, bo ten jest niezdarny i niski, przez co ciągnie za sobą swoją szatę. Mogą być jakieś akcje z podtekstem, frustracją i w ogóle. Chciałabym, aby w jednej scenie Liam przyparł Louisa do ściany *-* Większość pozostawiam Tobie, bo znam Twoją twórczość i jestem pewna, że lepiej poradzisz sobie, jak będziesz miała co do tego wolną rękę. :) Biorąc do w kupę, chodzi mi o trochę dokuczania, może jakiejś kłótni, gdzie Lou się popłacze i Li będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia, fluff, może jakiś pocałunek na koniec i wyznanie Li, że chciał swoim zachowaniem zwrócić jego uwagę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lew i Wąż

       Wszystko zaczęło się już pierwszego dnia szkoły, kiedy po skończonej uczcie Louis wychodził z Wielkiej Sali razem z resztą pierwszoroczniaków przydzielonych do Gryffindoru. Był na jedzony i trochę senny, ale wciąż niezmiernie podekscytowany, kiedy ktoś przydepnął jego szatę (która była na niego nieco za duża). Louis zachwiał się na palcach i zamachał rękami, nieuchronnie spotykając się z twardym marmurem.

\- Och. - Rozległ się nad nim rozbawiony głos. - Ale naprawdę nie musiałeś padać przede mną na kolana z wrażenia.

      Louis zamrugał, nieco otumaniony i zadarł głowę, spoglądając na stojącego nad nim chłopaka; wydawał się wysoki, patrząc na niego z góry i miał brązowe włosy, których końcówki zaczynały się kręcić. Wykończenia jego szaty, jak i krawat, zawiązany pod szyją, miały zieloną barwę i Louis przełknął ślinę (może i był Gryfonem, ale dopiero od kilku godzin, musicie mu wybaczyć lekki strach w spotkaniu ze starszym Ślizgonem).

\- J-ja… To ty…

\- I na dodatek się jąka! - Zawołał chłopak, spoglądając na grupkę swoich znajomych, którzy wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Aż tak cię onieśmielam, pierwszaku?

\- Payne!

      Uwaga starszego chłopaka została odwrócona od Louisa; uśmieszek na jego twarzy przerodził się w grymas zirytowania, a między brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka.

\- Payne, zostaw mojego pierwszoklasistę!

\- Nie umiesz się dzielić, Horan? - Chłopak, Payne, przewrócił oczami, a potem spojrzał na Louisa, który wciąż siedział na ziemi, a pozostali uczniowie omijali go, śmiejąc się cicho w dłonie. - Do zobaczenia, sierotko.

      Z tym machnął na swoich kolegów i odszedł, ginąc w tłumie czarnych szat w Sali Wejściowej.

\- Hej, ty, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał wysoki blondyn z jakąś dziwną odznaką przypiętą na piersiach.

      Louis skinął głową, nieco otumaniony i nim zdał sobie sprawę co się dzieje, ktoś podniósł go z ziemi, ściskając mocno za ramiona.

\- Dalej, chodź! - zawołał czarnowłosy chłopak, Zayn, który siedział obok niego na uczcie powitalnej, ciągnąc go za resztą Gryfonów.

***

\- _Levicorpus_!

      Louis poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i pisnął, gdy nagle, zamiast stać stabilnie na ziemi, dyndał w powietrzu, głową w dół. Prawdopodobnie powinien już do tego przywyknąć, w końcu był już w drugiej klasie, a takie przypadki towarzyszyły mu nieodłącznie od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Torba, którą miał na ramieniu opadła na ziemię, wysypując całą swą zawartość na zieloną trawę szkolnych błoni.

\- Patrzcie kogo tu mamy!

\- Odwal się, Payne - zawołał Louis, nie musząc nawet widzieć chłopaka, by rozpoznać jego głos.

      Liam Payne, Ślizgon z czwartej klasy uprzykrzał mu życie od samego początku, od nieszczęsnego spotkania w Wielkiej Sali rok wcześniej i Louis naprawdę nie wiedział czym sobie na to zasłużył. Jasne, wszyscy wiedzieli o odwiecznej walce Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, ale od czasu Bitwy o Hogwart stosunki między dwoma domami nieco się ociepliły. To jednak najwyraźniej nie miało znaczenia dla Liama, który przez cały pierwszy rok nauki Louisa popychał go na korytarzach, szturchał i przedrzeźniał. Dopiero po powrocie z wakacji zaczął używać zaklęć, jakby stwierdził, że po roku nauki Louis przynajmniej ma szansę się obronić, co jednak oczywiście nigdy nie miało miejsca, bo Liam znał więcej zaklęć i uroków, będąc tym starszym, a także dlatego, że zawsze atakował z zaskoczenia, nie dając Louisowi żadnej szansy.

\- Och, jesteś pewien, że chcesz, żebym się odwalił? - spytał Liam i Louis zauważył go w końcu.

      Chłopak podchodził do niego powoli z leniwym uśmiechem na twarzy i wyciągniętą różdżką. Louis przeklął się w myślach za swoją marną pamięć, bo gdyby tylko nie zapomniał rękawic ze smoczej skóry, po które musiał się wrócić do zamku, już teraz byłby w cieplarni, razem z resztą uczniów z jego roku.       Rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie, ale błonia były już puste i to było jedynym pocieszeniem; że Liam przyszedł sam i nikt nie zobaczy jak po raz kolejny zostanie upokorzony przez starszego Ślizgona.

      Louis nie odpowiedział. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Liam podszedł bliżej z zagadkowym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nie ma potrzeby odsłaniać przede mną szaty, Tomlinson - powiedział i machnął krótko różdżką, a powiewający czarny materiał przestał łopotać, rozpościerając się wokół Louisa niczym woal.

      Louis zarumienił się ze złości i już otwierał usta, by warknąć na Liama, ale ten podszedł do niego i stał teraz tak blisko, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry. Oczy Louisa rozwarły się szeroko w zaskoczeniu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Liam patrzył wprost na jego usta i to było bardzo, bardzo dziwne i niezręczne, gdy wisiał tak w powietrzu, będąc zdanym na łaskę chłopaka, który go nienawidził.

      Liam zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę, a Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami, orientując się, że w tej pozycji usta Liama znajdowały się dokładnie naprzeciw jego.

\- Tomlinson… - zaczął Liam, a jego ciepły oddech omiótł wargi Louisa.

      Nim starszy chłopak zdążył jednak powiedzieć coś więcej, palce Louisa zacisnęły się na różdżce, wciśniętej do kieszeni spodni i szybko wycelował nią w Liama.

\- _Expelliarmus_!

      Niebieski promień wytrącił Liamowi różdżkę z ręki i Louis znów poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach brzucha, nim spadł niezdarnie na ziemię.

\- Daj mi wreszcie święty spokój, Payne - warknął, wrzucając książki do torby i odchodząc pospiesznie.

***

      Louis zakrył dłonią usta, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Był na jednym ze sławnych przyjęć profesora Slughorna i choć minęło zaledwie pięć minut od rozpoczęcia, on już strasznie się nudził. Mieszając łyżeczką w pucharze z lodami, przysłuchiwał się rozmowie profesora z jakąś o rok starszą Krukonką, która zajmowała miejsce niedaleko niego i ze zmartwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że za chwilę profesor Slughorn skupi swoją uwagę na nim, a on naprawdę nie miał nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.

      Właściwie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego dostał zaproszenie, ale po tym, jak przygotował idealny, według profesora, eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia, profesor nalegał tak bardzo, że Louis w końcu uległ starszemu mężczyźnie i obiecał, że się pojawi.

      Drzwi do komnaty, w której odbywało się spotkanie, otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Liam Payne.

\- Pan wybaczy spóźnienie, profesorze - powiedział, skinąwszy głową. - Profesor Vector chciała zamienić słówko na temat mojej pracy domowej.

\- Och, oczywiście, Liam, oczywiście. Usiądź, proszę, gdzieś tu jest… Ach! Wolne miejsce, tuż obok niezwykle zdolnego młodego pana Tomlinsona z Gryffindoru.

      Louis osunął się nieco na krześle, kiedy Liam uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego; kąciki jego ust uniosły się w zawadiackim uśmiechu i sprężystym krokiem podszedł do stołu, zajmując miejsce obok Louisa.

\- Tak bardzo się za mną stęskniłeś, że dołączyłeś do Klubu Ślimaka, Tommo? - szepnął, pochylając się w jego stronę.

\- Gdybym wiedział…

\- To przyszedłbyś wcześniej? - Liam wszedł mu w słowo.

      Louis przewrócił oczami, starając się skupić na deserze i rozmowie, ale spojrzenie Liama, bliskość i ciepło jego ciała nie pomagały. W jakiś sposób to wszystko go rozpraszało i niemal podskoczył, kiedy poczuł, jak chłopak szturcha go stopą pod stołem.

\- Czego znowu chcesz? - syknął, marszcząc brwi.

      Liam zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- Proszę mu wybaczyć, profesorze Slughorn - powiedział, zwracając się do nauczyciela. - Nasz… Louis… jest chyba dzisiaj nieco zamyślony. Profesor Slughorn - dodał, znów patrząc na Louisa przenikliwymi, brązowymi oczami. - Pytał cię właśnie, czy znasz kogoś z naszego towarzystwa.

      Louis poczuł, jak gorąco ogarnia jego twarz. Oblizał wyschnięte wargi i rozejrzał się, zanim spojrzał na profesora z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Znam tylko Rose Weasley - powiedział, zerkając na Krukonkę z jego rocznika, która zajmowała miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

      Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego w tym samym czasie, kiedy Liam parsknął.

\- I _mnie_ , oczywiście.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego przyjemną znajomością - burknął Louis, zniżając głos, by nie usłyszał go profesor.

\- Jednak może się zrobić przyjemniej.

\- O czym ty w ogóle…

\- Och, Rose Weasley, jesteś córką Hermiony Granger i Ruperta Weasleya, czyż nie, moja droga? - powiedział profesor Slughorn, wyraźnie zainteresowany.

\- Ronalda, panie profesorze.

      Louis zmrużył oczy, patrząc na Liama, a potem ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok i zajął się swoim deserem.

***

\- Mały, parszywy, wredny Iryt - mamrotał Louis, wpadając do łazienki na pierwszym piętrze.

      Był od stóp do głów oblany atramentem, który, kiedy został wylany, miał zwykłą, czarną barwę, ale gdy tylko zetknął się ze skórą zdenerwowanego Gryfona przybrał czerwony odcień. Im bardziej rosła irytacja i rozdrażnienie młodego, trzynastoletniego chłopaka, tym intensywniejszy kolor przybierał atrament.

      Zayn, który był z nim w tym pechowym momencie, zaczął tak bardzo się śmiać, że Louis zostawił go samego na korytarzu, przeklinając dziecinność swojego przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego zawsze ja? Dlaczego zawsze pada na mnie? - jęknął, przemywając twarz wodą.

      To już było coś, jak przekleństwo. To on pierwszy wpadł w stopień-pułapkę, to jemu zawsze Irytek wyciągał dywan spod nóg, to przez niego przechodziły duchy, to jego ugryzła mandragora podczas jednych zajęć zielarstwa, to on stale mylił drogę i gubił się w labiryncie korytarzy Hogwartu, to on potykał się i przewracał, a teraz to on został oblany tym nieszczęsnym atramentem zamiast jakiegoś pierwszoklasisty.

\- Jęczysz tak bardzo, że pomyliłem cię z Jęczącą Martą.

      Louis podskoczył i obrócił się, a chwilę potem poślizgnął się na kałuży wody, która wyciekła przez nieszczelną rurę i wylądował na zimnych płytkach łazienki, patrząc na Liama Payne'a, stojącego w progu z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Auć - jęknął Louis, siadając powoli i masując swoje obolałe plecy. - Co ty tutaj robisz, Payne?

\- Patrzę, jak po raz kolejny lądujesz przede mną niemalże na kolanach - odpowiedział chłopak, unosząc brew.

      Policzki Louisa zrobiły się gorące, a pokrywający go atrament zbladł, przybierając delikatny odcień różu.

\- Hm… ciekawe. - Liam przekrzywił głowę, mierząc go spojrzeniem, a potem przysunął się, wyciągając rękę.

      Louis spojrzał na jego dłoń, zmieszany.

\- Um… czego chcesz?

\- Jezu, Tomlinson. Chcę pomóc ci wstać.

\- Wcale nie musisz.

\- Ale chcę. No dalej - dodał, zniecierpliwiony.

      Louis zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, ale schwycił dłoń chłopaka i poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie, kiedy Liam pociągnął go, stawiając na nogi. Od razu chciał się cofnąć, ale palce Ślizgona zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego dłoni, gdy przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, tak, że jego szata została poplamiona atramentem, ale chłopak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej, kiedy piętnastoletni Liam trzymał go blisko przy swoim ciele, wpatrując się z uwagą w jego oczy. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, chcąc się odezwać, ale w tym też momencie Liam uniósł wolną rękę i przesunął palcami przez włosy Louisa.

\- Masz atrament dosłownie _wszędzie_ \- powiedział i w jego głosie pobrzmiewała dziwna nuta.

      Gryfon przymknął powieki na tę delikatną pieszczotę; chwilę później uścisk na jego nadgarstku zelżał i usłyszał kroki, a kiedy otworzył oczy, Liama już nie było.

***

      Wspinał się po marmurowych schodach razem z Zaynem; obaj byli najedzeni po uczcie na Noc Duchów i z niechęcią myśleli o tych wszystkich schodach, które musieli pokonać, by dostać się do Wieży Gryffindoru i dormitorium uczniów trzeciej klasy.

\- Poważnie, kocham ten zamek, ale mogliby zamontować windę czy coś - mruknął Louis.

\- Windę? - Zayn uniósł brwi. - Co to takiego ta winda?

      Louis westchnął i machnął dłonią; czasami zapominał, że Zayn, pochodzący z rodziny czarodziejów, nie miał pojęcia o mugolskich wynalazkach.

\- Ale wczorajszy wypad do Hogsmeade to było coś, no nie? Ja wciąż uważam, że Wrzeszcz…

\- Hej, Zayn! Zayn!

      Obaj obrócili się, patrząc jak ich kolega z roku, Harry Styles z Hufflepuffu wbiegał po schodach, łopocząc szatą i niemal gubiąc szpiczasty kapelusz, który zgniatał jego loki.

\- Cześć, Harry. Super uczta, no nie?

\- Jak co roku w Noc Duchów. - Harry uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. - Widzieliście Payne'a? Przez całą ucztę lewitował talerze z waszego stołu do siebie, a potem chyba próbował użyć tego zaklęcia na tobie, Louis, bo widziałem, jak twoja szata się uniosła! Ach, gdybym był tak dobry w zaklęciach jak on… - Harry westchnął ciężko, przegapiając rumieniec na twarzy Louisa i uniesione brwi Zayna. - W każdym razie, Zayn, mam dla ciebie najnowsze wydanie “ _Przygód Martina Miggsa, szalonego mugola_ ”, więc jeśli chcesz, możemy iść teraz do mojego pokoju wspólnego i…

\- W porządku, Louis? - Zayn przerwał Harry'emu, odwracając się do przyjaciela. - Moglibyśmy przeczytać to wieczorem przed spaniem!

\- Masz na myśli, że ty będziesz czytał ten durny komiks, a ja będę udawał, że mnie to interesuje. - Louis przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. - Pewnie, idź - dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

      Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł razem z Harrym, rozmawiając o czymś z podekscytowaniem. Louis pokręcił litościwie głową, patrząc za nimi, a potem obrócił się, by w końcu dojść do swojego pokoju wspólnego, kiedy po raz kolejny został zatrzymany.

\- Louis!

\- Czego znowu chcesz, Payne? - zapytał znudzonym głosem, nawet nie odwracając się, by spojrzeć na chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz nawet ze mną porozmawiać?

      Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zerknął przez ramię, patrząc na starszego chłopaka. Ślizgon stał na schodach, z rękami splecionymi na piersi i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- _Poważnie_? - powiedział Louis, unosząc brew. - Poważnie oto pytasz? Mam ci przypomnieć, że pierwszego dnia mojego pobytu w Hogwarcie zdążyłeś mnie publicznie upokorzyć? A potem robiłeś to przez całą pierwszą klasę, a potem przez całą drugą klasę, a potem…

\- _Nie_ przez całą trzecią klasę.

\- Cóż, masz jeszcze pół roku na to, by dokończyć dzieła.

\- Ja wcale…

\- Och, błagam cię, Liam. - Przerwał mu Louis. - Od samego początku traktujesz mnie jak gówno, a ja nawet nie mam pojęcia co takiego ci zrobiłem, że sobie na to zasłużyłem, okej? I myślisz, że po tych wszystkich upokorzeniach będę chciał z tobą _rozmawiać_ , bo co? Jesteś starszy, inteligentny, popularny i przystojny? Pewnie, zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zapleciemy sobie warkoczyki, a potem…

      Louis zamilkł, gdy powietrze zostało niemal wyrwane z jego płuc, kiedy Liam w sekundzie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przyparł go do chłodnego muru.

\- Co ty…

      I znów, słowa Louisa zostały zagłuszone, tym razem w znacznie delikatniejszy sposób, bo przez miękkie usta chłopaka, który całował go czule i niewinnie.

\- …robisz? - sapnął Louis, kiedy w końcu Liam odsunął się od niego.

      Zarumienioną twarz piętnastoletniego Ślizgona rozjaśnił nieśmiały uśmiech. Uniósł dłoń, głaszcząc delikatnie policzek Louisa, który był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób.

\- _Lubię cię_ , Louis - powiedział cicho. - Spodobałeś mi się pierwszego dnia, kiedy wszedłeś z resztą pierwszoklasistów do Wielkiej Sali i byłem wściekły, że nie trafiłeś do Slytherinu, bo wiedziałem, jak trudno będzie mi do ciebie dotrzeć, kiedy będziesz Gryfonem.

\- Więc zamiast się zaprzyjaźnić sprawiłeś, że myślałem o tobie jako o dupku? - wychrypiał Louis.

\- Naprawdę uważasz mnie za dupka?

\- A jak myślisz? - Louis uniósł brew.

\- No tak… Ale miałem tylko trzynaście lat, nie wiedziałem jak to rozegrać! - jęknął Liam, wydymając wargę.

\- A ja miałem jedenaście i nie wiedziałem czym sobie na to zasłużyłem!

      Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w swoje oczy, dzieląc jedno powietrze; Liam opierał czoło o czoło Louisa, opierając obie dłonie po bokach głowy młodszego chłopaka.

\- Chciałem, żebyś zwrócił na mnie uwagę… - mruknął w końcu.

\- No tak, bo to był taki genialny sposób. - Louis przewrócił oczami, a kiedy Liam spojrzał na niego smutno i zaczął się odsuwać, zarzucił ręce na jego szyję, przyciągając go z powrotem. - Powiedz magiczne słowo, a pomyślę nad tym, by zacząć od nowa.

\- _Obliviate_?

\- Payne! - Roześmiał się Louis.


End file.
